Link' Cry: The Shattered Princess
by sineadkfoley
Summary: When Link watches Zelda disappear before his very eyes and Ganondolf returns, raising the Castle of Low-Rule in the center of Tokyo Link screams and separates all of Earth and Hyrule into three triangular segments in a bid to reclaim the Goddesses lost when the Phantom Hour Glass was shattered by the Gods of Termina.
1. Chapter 1

**Link' Cry**

 **The Shattered Princess**

 **Chapter One**

 **What Link did**

Zelph was frozen to the spot with fear, tears filling her eyes. Link looked mad, Colin looked defeated and Aeolious looked defiant. The Phantom Hourglass had just been destroyed by the Gods that guarded Termina as punishment for Colin and Link' intrusion. As far as they were aware Bathilda was dead, they'd watched her being carried off by the Oocoo so how were they now listening to this hidious laugh, Gandondolf' laugh?

"Link...I really have to thank you" Gandondolf' voice said

"Stay back!" Link yelled, taking out his sword and looking all about him,

"What do you think that sword of yours is going to do to me in this of all places? I can destroy any of you right now if I really wanted to and the Gods of Termina would let me, so long as I never tried to rule over them...but why would I want to do that? They have nothing I want" Gandondolf' voice rang out,

Link couldn't be certain this wasn't true,

"How are you...here?" Aeolious asked suspiciously

"The key" Gandondolf whispered

"Oh no!" Colin whimpered as Ganondolf laughed

Suddenly Zelph screamed and was turned into millions of triangle shaped shards of glass. Link was horrified,

"Zelda!" Link cried

His cry was heard and felt throughout Hyrule 1, 2, 3, Hi-Range and Earth, it blew out windows and shattered dreams,

Moblins, Skelfos, Re-dead, Poes and Knuckle Masters started appearing in the streets. Bomb Blooms and Deku Bubbas made short work of cars, buildings, humans.

The only beings to not get attacked by any of theses monsters or in fact Ganondolf were the Sheika of Kakoriko and the Gurudo...or anyone descended from them.

From the observatory in Clocktown Link could see all these things,

"We have to get back to the surface, I have to save Zelda, I can't stop Ganondolf on my own" Link said, turning to look at the Mayer,

"Can't you use your warp power?" The Mayer asked, "The power you used to get here?"

"No, I tried" Link said

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have come here" Colin said

"That's not going to help" Link said, then he sighed, "Zane would know what to do"

"There's always Shade, he was here" Aeolious put in

Link looked at Aeolious,

"You clever bird" Link said, and as Aeolious fluffed up his feathers with pride Link embedded the master sword into the ground, "Shade, I need you"

Nothing happened, the master sword was void of power.

"Link...Link can you hear me?" Came a voice he knew well

"Dad?" Link asked

"Shade is within you" Came his dad' voice, "You need to concentrate"

Link fought back the tears and closed his eyes,

Three coloured orbs passed by until he was in Clocktown on the night child Link saved Termina. He was waiting for child Link when he left the tower,

"Too far...how do you get out of here?"

Child Link was knocked out and woke up at Epona' hooves,

Link gave his signiture laugh...

Link was laughing so hard now Colin was quite convinced Link had gone mad, even more so when he turned to the Mayer and said,

"Knock us out"

"What?" Aeolious said in question

The Mayer obliged and with swift ease he knocked out Link, then Aeolious and then Colin. All three disappeared as they hit the ground and woke up in a very different Tokyo to the one he was used to seeing.

Link was the first one to wake up,

He stood quickly and grabbed his sword, it glowed. All kinds of creatures started to surround him and with limited power Link had to combat with all of them until all anyone still standing could see was a purple fog,

"Interactive they said this years convetion would be but man, how far do these actors want to take it?" A drunk student chimed on his way past,

"You're welcome" Link said out of breath.

Then, as Aeolious and Colin came round the ground shook and buildings either side of the road they were all standing on tumbled like dominoes,

"Did I do that?" The drunk asked before tugging at Aeolious' wings, "Energy drinks is it?"

The ground split apart and suddenly the drunk was sobre as a judge,

"Get back!" Link bellowed,

No one argued.

From out of the ground rose a black caslte with orange light burning brightly within,

"Link..."

"I know" Link said in almost a whisper

"Want a race Link? It's only a matter of time before I find the other two shattered Goddess'" Ganondolf said with a laugh from just before the castle door

"Link! The sword! Aim it Skyward!" The now sobre drunk yelled

Link was unsure of why he was listening to this man but he raised the Sword Skyward,

"I call upon the souls of every Link to have gone before me! Lend me your strength now! Run beside me, before, me, behind me, be me!"

The Triforce glowed on the ground with Link in the middle, Aeolious in the Tri of Wisdome and Colin in the Tri of Courage, the same Triforce appeared in the sky as a shadow, where it would stay until Link could retrtieve the shattered souls of the Goddesses.

Gandondolf cried out in anger and used his powers to pick Link up and toss him into a black light.

Were you to now look at Earth from above you would see that it had now been split into three sections, with the shadow of the Triforce and Low-Range Castle in the centre of it.

When Link came round hours had passed and he was on a sandy beach with water lapping at his feet, there was a very hot sun in the sky,

"Where am I?" He asked himself and then he noticed the shadow beside him and turned around to find it's owner, "You"

It was the now sobre student, his hair was flaming red,

"You're at the quiet end of Sharm El Sheikh, with a H at the end, not like the Sheika as in Kakoriko or Twilight"

"You're a Gerudo?" Link oberved

"Came as a shock to me too" He replied

"Were you actually drunk or pretending to be?" Link asked, the Gerudo laughed, "What's your name?"

"I don't have one yet Link"

Link stood up and then looked at his sword,

"It's been a long day, I've lost Zelda, my friends, our world has crashed into theirs, we're in a race for the Goddess souls and now Ganondolf not only managed to find his way out of the OOT Time Line but he has two pieces of the Triforce"

"I just got a bad hair cut" The Gerudo told him

Link laughed,

"I need to reach the King somehow, I need a plan"

"You're not on your own, you have at least 15 incarnations around you, fighting with you and you have me" The Gerudo said

"How did you know what to say? How did you know what I had to do? Why did I feel the need to listen?" Link questioned

"It'll come to you" The Gerudo said

"I need a change of clothes, I'm soaked" Link said as they walked towards some trees, to his surprise, after hearing the pause button and the moving of a screen and the selection of an item he found himself wearing BOTW' blue shirt, brown trousers, boots and Shieka slate, "Huh?"

"I'll explain once we've reached the King" The Gerudo said

Link and the Gerudo didn't stop walking until they had reached a large town, where they stopped off by a bar to look at the Sheika slate,

"Is this safe?" Link asked uncertainly

"Here? Yes, Ganondolf won't hurt the Gerudo or the Sheika and so Egypt is a safe zone right now, anyone of either descent has nothing to fear and can there for go about their business, so where as this face will be of help to you I have to be careful" The Gerudo said

"Groose" Link said

"Oh come on" The Gerudo said, insulted

"He came good in the end" The barman chimed in

"Blaze" Link said, "For the hair"

"That's more like it, now, Earth has been cut into four with the castle in the centre and three provinces beyond in a triangular formation. None of the countries are where they should be now so flying is not an option"

"The Fire Temple of OOT has been moved closer to Hi-Range, if we can get there we can find the Owl and use him to fly down to the Palace" Link said after studdying the sheika slate some more,

Link searched his satchel but he didn't have his flute,

"Link, Link, Link..." Blaze said pointing at nothing

"I need my flute" Link said

Again he heard a pause sound, a sreen change and item selection before Link had the flute in his hand, he put it to his lips and played the tune to get him to the Fire Temple. Within seconds Link disolved into little balls of red light and flew away out of the bar.

"Well follow him" The barman said to Blaze

"No wings" Blaze said

"Oh give me strength" The barman said and with that he threw some Deku seeds his way, "Here, use them"

Blaze stood up, threw some Deku seeds on the floor and dsiappeared with a loud cracking sound and puff of white smoke.

Link materialised outisde the Fire Temple and remembered what he was wearing, a timer appeared above his head,

"Link, you can't withstand this heat you only have one minute to get out of here" Came Blaze' voice

Link looked around, struggling to breathe,

"Hookshot" He said, once he had this he used it to get across the broken bridge, then made a run for it, into the Goron City of friend Borak' time line, "Borak!?" He called, the whole city was in a state of anxiety, baby Gorons cried, their fathers curled up, then Link realised their marks were all different, these Gorons were all mixed up, they were from his time line and his realm and every other time line and game in which they appeared, "Oh boy"

"Hey! Brother!" Borak called from across the city,

Link was so happy to see Borak. Borak grabbed him up and dusted him off, knocking the wind out of him,

"All the Gorons are in one place" Link said

"Yep" Borak said, "And the Zoras are all in one place, the Rito are wet and miserable because they have no place dry, the Gerudo and Sheika are all in one place and the Korkiri and Hylians are all in one place, accept Aeolious and Colin are either side of that" He explained

"So all the temples are in the same place, every Fire Temple, every Forest Temple, Wind, Earth, all that, they're all mushed together" Link said, trying to get his read around everything

"Yes and you did it" Borak told him

"Huh?" Link said in question and surprise

"Don't feel bad brother you've done good, you did the best thing you could have done, you still have traces of the 4th Triforce piece, you created a barrier between the three provinces and Ganondolf. Sure we're crawling with monsters and there are forks of his power within each area but once you've got the Goddesses in a bottle and the spell is broken then that area will be clear" Borak told him,

"I had a friend with me, a Gerudo...uh oh I left him in Egypt" Link said

At that moment Blaze dropped down from the roof of the cave and tied his falming red hair up in a bun, it gave him an oriental look, it was at this moment Link realised who he was and grabbed him for a hug,

"This your friend?" Borak asked

"Navi! It's Navi...well Zane...or Midna, or the hat" Link grinned, "I just call him Blaze"

"How'd Zane go?" Borak asked

"He drowned in quicksand" Blaze told him,

"Yo, that's savage!"

"The Sword chose this body, it must have known" Blaze said, "We should go and see the King"

Borak walked Link and Blaze out of the city, where they found the owl waiting for them. Borak groaned when he saw him and started humming the tune that always acompanied him,

"If you find yourself looking for a lift to either city below grab my claw...would you like me to say that agin?"

"No" Link replied politely

The Owl rose up and Link and Blaze grabbed either claw,

"The Palace of Hi-Range" Blaze said

"You know I was a king once..." He began as he flew off with them both

Borak smiled as they became dots in the sky,

"Who was that Gerudo with Link?" A Goron from OOT asked

"He's not really a Gerudo" Borak said softly before shushing him, "The modern ones hold no quarrel with us, still you're right to be cautious"

The Owl dropped Link and Blaze off in the garden of the Palace of Hi-Range, where Blaze was immediately threatened by the guards,

"This man is no threat!" Link called,

"Look further than the features, he is clearly a Korki" Came a voice,

This was the King,

Link bowed as the guards backed off,

"I failed you" He said

"You did not fail me, Colin took a wrong turn and all of you paid dearly for it, rise Link, there is much to discuss" The King told him graciously, Link and Blaze were lead to The King' office; it was a bit of a mess, "I'd just finished redecorating in here as well" He sighed

Link tried his best not to laugh, knowing this time the shattered windows were his fault,

"Who do we go after first?" He asked

"I'd say Aeolius and the Goddess Din" The King said, "Zelda is the Goddess Hylia, you have three shattered Goddesses to find, not two, Nayru and lastly Farore. It is in this last Province that Colin stands and he sits within the Tri of Courage. The longer we leave him there the better" The King said, "How did you find us?" His guard asked from across the room

"I have BOTW Link' Sheika Slate"

"You're being played" Blaze said

"What do you mean?" Link asked

"Someone close is playing with you" Blaze told him, pretending he had game controllers in his hands, "Someone close is playing you"

"Zel..." I began

They all shushed me

"She is alive and in one piece but she no longer has her piece of the Triforce, but neither does Ganondolf, right now it's within the hand of her counter Hilda and right now Gandondolf is using all his powers to concentrate on stealing it from her...we have time. We don't know how Zelda is doing what she's doing or where she's being held but it's enough for now" The King told Link

Link grinned,

"So I'm guessing this is her favourite look on me"

The King just grinned,

"You can use the key to get to each Province but I won't be any help to you in locating Zelda or the other Goddesses...and before you ask Mya and Nanna are fine"

"Is Epona OK?" Link asked

"Epona is as cute as ever but I think the Bike might be faster this time" The King told Link


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **The Sun Veil**

"Is this key new?" Link asked as The King passed over the key in question

"The entrances, there are three, they appeared right after you screamed" The King told him

"Wow" Link said in shock

"After all this time don't you know how powerful you are?" Blaze asked him

Link just shook his head.

Link summoned the BOTW motorbike and he and Blaze unlocked entrance 1 and zoomed through a long castle like basement corridor towards a lit triangle turning at the far end.

Link and Blaze drove through it and found themselves in London at the height of summer,

"Where are we?" Link asked as he pulled up onto Waterloo Bridge,

"London I believe" Blaze told him

The pavements were packed but the road was empty,

"What's going on?" Link asked the person nearest him,

"Cool outfit, you here for a convention?" Came the response,

"No these are my work clothes" Link told him

"Wow, I want your job"

"Why is the bridge closed both ways?" Blaze asked

"The ground has melted up Strand way" Came the response,

Link and Blaze thanked the man, bought an I heart London cap for good measure and ventured out onto the road, then straight up to Summerset House where the cordon began.

The road was a black river, partly submerged busses and cars lay abandoned and ablaze with Liards at different angles, stading guard of what they could't guess.

"That's close enough" A police officer said appearing behind them,

"For you? Yeah" Link said and with that he crossed the cordon,

"Hey! Come back it's not safe!" The police officer yelled

Link wasn't listening, he had Zelph pick his ice arrows to give him more room to step as he fought off the Lizards.

Even Link had to admit this was difficult, trying to create solid ground with melted tar as far as the eye could see.

After he'd delt with the first Lizard, he put out the blazing bus with the boomerang and used this to climb to an angel where he could get at the second Lizard with his normal arrows.

Before he could get a good look around however another scaled the bus and drove him back and off towards the larva.

Link tricked him, making the Lizard think he had him when in reality he'd grabbed the window frame and climbed in. Link then crept to the end of the bus, out the window on the otherside, back onto the roof and used the sword to calve the Triforce symbol on the Lizard' back.

At that moment there was a shudder.

Link fought hard to stay up on his feet but slipped when the bus tilted. He drove his sword into the bus and yelled,

"Stais!" With the bus being held in place Link climbed into the top deck and watched the tar form into a massive phantom Ganon, "Oh Zelda we're in trouble now"

As Link ran down the stairs and off the bus onto the pavement the bus disappeared into the underground track below and Phantom Ganon flew overhead,

"All these years, all those lives and still you defy me!" It yelled, "Give it up! Hyrule is mine now and so is your world!"

The police man, who had tried to stop Link looked on in shock as he put his sword away and looked on in the direction of Phantom Ganon with determination in his eyes,

"Only fought him once myself..." He began

"You!" The police man said, "You're coming with me"

Blaze was with him now,

"I have things to do, I have to put that creature back where he belongs and save my girl...I mean friend from his" He began, then looking at Blaze' grin he pointed, "Shut up, you need to dye your hair"

Blaze frowned,

"You're coming with me because you're the only one, who seems to know what he's doing or what's going on around here" The policeman said

"Oh" Link said

"What's your name? The policeman asked Link

"Link, I am from Tokyo...I relocated" Link told him

"That's in the central province" The policeman said

"Wait, you know about the provinces?" Link asked

"Only because of Dew" The police officer told him

For once Link was pleased to hear this name, even Blaze breathed a sigh of relief,

"I know Dew, where is he?" Link said with a smile

"He's at Scotland Yard, will you come with us?" The policeman said

"I will now you've asked" Link said

In the time it took Link, Blaze and the policeman to actually reach Scotland Yard they walked through Dublin, Truro, Tenby and Folskstone. It blew Link' mind.

Eventually they reached Westminster and Scotland Yard, where Dew was waiting for them. Dew reached out, grabbed Link' hand and shook it, shaking him in the processess,

"You do us proud" Dew said

"Thank you" Link said with a shake of the head,

Dew picked Blaze up, studdied him, shook him about and then dropped him,

"You might come in handy with a body like that but you should really dye your hair a different colour" He said

"Yes sir" Blaze said looking wounded, "At least you recognised me"

"I had spies in the area you drowned in, for the record you should have left Colin, how do you know Link wouldn't have got back in time or that Colin himself could not have found a way to free himself before the cart reached him?" Dew said

He had an excellent point but coming from Dew it made Blaze cross, he'd take it from the Deku Tree not him.

Dew took them upstairs to a large boardroom on which was a 3D map of the three provinces and the central provence with Low-Rule castle in the centre of it,

"Is there a pattern to why certain places have ended up where they have?" Link asked Dew

"They're in order of countries and places you learned about at school and on holiday with your parents" Dew told him, "Each province has a different weather pattern so we have named them Veils, this is the Sun Veil, the Tri at the top is the Ice Veil and the Tri to the East is the Wind Veil. It seems Phantom Ganon has taken refuge in the British Library, but as you can imagine it doesn't look like that anymore"

"It's been merged with the sand temples hasn't it?" Link observed

"Most likely yes" Dew said, "Now I am aware of the situation surrounding Zelda, please leave her location to me"

Link nodded,

Link studdied the map and his route to the British Library then heard the pause button and a scribbling sound so he waited. When Link and Blaze walked out of the boardroom they expected to find themselves in another part of the building but instead they found themselves stepping outside.

Link' bike was waiting for him,

"I could get used to this" Link said, climbing on,

"Don't" Blaze said

"Oh" Link exclaimed noticing his new hair colour, "Suits you"

"What does?" Blaze asked

"The green hair" Link smiled and with that he let the bike lead the way,

On route to the British Library he did have to combat a few enemies, some he could plough into but others required a bow and arrow, there were some obsticles to get around too like holes in the ground, water cascading out of buildings and fire balls shooting out of trains parked in the middle of the street, being patrolled by Moblins.

Eventually they came upon what was or what used to be I should say the British Library.

He was on his own, Blaze couldn't think about venturing into this place,

Before him was a huge void of fast flowing sand, a broken path and platforms with enemies, bollards or chests on them. Link used his arrows to deal with the enemies then used bombs to blow up the bollards when he realised they'd hinder his journey across,

He jumped two platforms with ease but with the next to far away he used the hookshot to grab the chest and used that to get across. When he got to the last one and saw the gap between that and the door ahead he dispaired,

"I need a whip" Link said

It didn't take long for him to realise he didn't have one,

"Link, maybe in certain eras certain weapons or items don't exist, there was no sand temple in Wind Waker" Blaze put forward

"Maybe there'll be a way inside for me to get the whip from that area to appear here" Link said

He looked up and used the hookshot to get up to the ledge above and another entrance into the British Library.

In the first room he found himself in, or rather the main room Link found ledges going up and across one side of the wall, broken elevator shafts in the centre suspended from the ceiling and more ledges on the other side he could only access with a whip.

The walls themselves were bookcases.

He could see a sandpit far below that turned anti-clockwise,

Link frowned at this,

"Where's Phantom Ganon?" He asked himself aloud...then he shivered, "Oh"

He made his way up the ledges to a simple wooden door on the left but when he reached out for the door handle it burnt his hand. Link took out his flute and played the song of light,

The library was plunged into near total darkness but Link could open the door now and ventured into the room beyond it.

In this room, what Link assumed used to be an office of some kind scorpians swarmed a skeleton holding a key,

The cameras in the room had been altered so once the sun hit them it would activate three walls of fire, if Link wasn't quick enough he would be burnt to a crisp. Time worked differently in the world of Hylians, Kokiri, Korki, Zora, Sheika, Goron and Gurudo and yes he was in a version of London but he had no idea how time would interact with one another here.

Link was suspicious of the skeleton with the key and rightly so for the second he stood on a stray scorpian it got up and brandished it's sword,

I between fighting this thing Link had to make sure he wasn't stung by the scorpians and so hat to take a few hits from the skeleton in the process. He had no time here to use stasis because of one enemy wasn't on him the other was.

Link used the desks to avoid the scorpians and then jumped from one to the other to avoid the skeleton until he could use stasis without the sword, he then swung the sword around three times and fired the skeleton out of the window, feeling very pleased with himself too until he realised where the key was and had to have Zelda reset the room.

"Put me in fast mode Zelph so they don't have to see the fight again" Link said

"Who's we?" Zelph said to herself from the tower she was stuck in

"Woe...I heard that" Link said as he finished off the skeleton a second time and got the key,

With the vanquishing of the skeleton the scorpians vanished but the cameras remained and began flickering into life Link could see the sun beginning to rise, he took his arrows and shot out all the cameras before leaving the room.

As Link got up onto the next ledge up, this one and the one before it came away from the wall forcing him to jump and grab a vine that was hanging down, he pulled and tugged at it when he realised it was hiding a ledge and dropped with it until the ledge was revealed,

beyond that ledge was a time stone,

Link grinned and climbed up to it, he then hit it with the sword and watched an entire floor appear before him. It looked amazing but it was full of traps and the door he needed was on the other side.

Link looked to the right as he heard leather being cut and saw a moblin trying to release a swiging axe.

Link got the Moblin but he didn't not before the axe was released, but rather than it losing momentom over time it gained it,

Link used stasis at just the right time and passed this but then he had to deal with a floor master,

"Oh no you don't I am not starting this whole thing again!" Link said to himself

He got caught once but managed to get free...just,

The hand dropped him to within an inch of the axe,

Link made a hi-pitched screech of fear and rolled over, grabbing the arrows and shooting the floor master three times and destroying it.

Link got up and looked across to the door he needed to get to, from here on in he had to avoid creatures that ripped up tiles and fired them at him,

By pure fluke he managed to fire one tile back at a creature and destroyed it, he then used the boomberang to expose the other four and destroy them without tumbling into the swirling sand far below.

At last he could get into the next room.

This room was pitch black, Link had to use a fire arrow just to see. With a squint he could see an oil filled vase, which followed oil covered plant life behind a metal barrier right around the room. Now the room was fully lit he could see that he was surrounded by stain glass windows but these windows had people from different games within them,

Link used bookcases to climb up to each ledge so he could study them until he found Aeolius holding a whip out to him,

Link grinned and stepped through the pain of glass,

Now on a dark version of Skyloft Link found Aeolious in battle with a fleet from the Twilight realm,

"I don't know what to do Link, I get down to one of them and they come back to life!" Aeolious screeched

"We have to get all of them at the same time Aeolious" Link told him

"How, there's no space for a spin attack" Aeolious said with a flap of the wings

Link put one of the creatures of Twilight into stasis to give him and Aeolius time to get up to a free floating platform, then while the ceatures now attacked the one in Stasis they were afforded the chance of a propper look around.

"How amazing" Aeolious gushed

"The creatures of Twilight can't see, but they can smell, they think the one in stasis is me...look at the shadows on the ground"

Aeolius did, there were areas of light and shade and the creatures of Twilight seemed to stick to the areas of shade, above were free floating rocks and above that was a hook that if yanked would pull them all down on top of the fleet,

"Oh, I see" Aeolious said with a grin before giving Link the whip,

He then flapped over to an area of light while Link used the whip to hook aboved the rocks. Link swung with the whip and used his weight to fall with it and landed on an area of light, the hook was attached to an invisible ceiling whivh brought the rocks down on top of the creatures of Twilight, with these dealt with they climbed up onto the invisible sealing to deal with two Wizrobes, sending fireballs their way, and ice,

Link used his ice arrows on the Wizrobe with the fire until he blew up into purple smoke, and Aeolious used his wings to create a draft that would send the ice balls back at the Wizrobe, to his delight this worked but then he got a shot in the back by a third Wizrobe shooting light energy, that had been in hiding until now,

Link but this one in stasis before shooting three arrows through the engery ball at him, this worked, the Wizrobe fried and exploded into purple smoke,

As Link went to tend to his friend the window he came through to get here shattered and they found themselves to be in an empty room with a marble floor, upturned tables, wood panelled walls and a vending machine,

"You'll be fine" Link said to Aeolious, helping him up, "You've had worse scrapes then this...you have three singed feathers" Then he laughed, "They look like the triforce"

"Still need the whip?" Aeolious asked flexing his sore shoulders

"How did you know?" Link asked

"I was here when it all changed, I was getting the strangest looks, people were putting me on something called Instergram" He said, Link giggled, "I hid in that room and found all these stain glass windows with sages and characters and there was the whip from my Time Line, I thought, I really ought to get that back and then when I stepped through I was surrounded by those Twlilght things"

"I can't progress without it, each province represents a Time Line, adult, failed hero and child and if one of my weapons or items didn't exist in a game in that Time Line but I need it then I have to find a way to get it back" Link explained

"Well I'll be" Aeolious said in awe

Link and Aeolious stepped out into the main area of the library, the floor was still there, as were the traps but the shadow master seemed to have stayed away.

"What'll happen when you deactivate that time stone?" Aeolious asked

"We drop" Link said,

"Which side of the library do you need to be on?" Aeolious asked

"This one but there are three shafts that'll act as platforms o the lower ground level and they're above us" Link said

"How do you know you don't need to release a mechanism in one of the rooms below?" Aeolious asked

"Well I don't" Link said

"Hop on, check out the lower level first and if it's no good I'll fly you up there" Aeolious suggested

Link liked this idea and after climbing onto Aeolious' back he shot an arrow at the time stone,

The two of them dropped a way until Aeolious flapped his wings and helped him gain access to a ledge and one of three rooms.

In this room Link had two puzzles to complete, the first was a book, which then opened out and created a track to cross the room where Link could not himself,

At the other end of the track was a second puzzle, this created a train with a giant pin at the front of it, when Link moved the train back to the first platform it activated a switch and in the main room caused a shaft to fall,

In the second of three rooms, which Link used the whip to reach this time he had to use the spinner to move around the moving obsticals in this way,

There were two mechanisms either end that Link had to use the spinner to activate and once it had been another shaft came down in the main room.

In the last room Link came face to face with Phantom Ganon,

Phantom Ganon appeared to be tougher than he was, especially when Link realised he could use Zelda' Light Arrows, he was also excited to learn that he could use stasis but the fact that he was so easy to beat also made him nervous,

To add to the damage Link played the song of light until he had daylight pouring through the cracks in the walls, he blasted these with bomb arrows so the light poured in, he then used the mirror sheild and reflected the light onto phantom Gannon until he exploded into purple smoke.

The boss key dropped to the centre of the room but when Link grabbed it the chandelier above came crashing down. He used stasis on it then got out of there.

As Link left he saw Aeolious get captured in a blue triangle and lowered onto a plynth by a statue of a Goddess,

The shafts that would now act as platforms started moving, slowly at first, then faster and faster and a frosted glass floor appeared of blue appeared to block his view.

"Christ" Link breathed

He used the whip to get out of the library and back outside so he could now reach the door he could not before.

"If you are truly the Hero of Time you will solve these three puzzle honourably and save your friend" Came the voice of the Godess of the Sun Veil,

"Uh huh" Link said with a nod

He took everything in, the three shafts, acting as platforms had triangle shapes on them, Link summerised that he had to stop them at the right place to create the triforce symbol. This was no easy task. He could only use stasis for any other way would see Aeolious in trouble or worse.

He counted the seconds and stopped the first piece, he then jumped onto it and allowed the second to ram into him, he embedded the sword in this one and used stasis on the second, then as the stasis subsided on both the third piece hit the first, which hit the second and somehow all three landed in the right spot.

The blue triangle started to crack,

The second puzzle involved Link using the spinner to make the walls roate and the same item again to move holes in the wall that would enable the use of the power from the three traingles in the walls.

The light from all three hit the blue triangle and cracked,

Finally Link had to piece the broken stain glass widow depicting one of two of 7 sages onto the statue of the Goddess.

This shone so brightly that Link had to look away...as Aeolious was freed both he and Aeolious were transported to the Chamber of Sages.

"The beast of the statue is a Devine Beast. It's time for your Rito friend to step up and control it"

Link looked at Aeolious in shock, Aeolious had a proud tear in his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Medoh Flies Again**

"Vah Medoh...the last time I heard, was entombed in an upside down pyramid" Aeolious said as he and Link were walking away from the Library,

"I've never heard of an upside down pyramid before" Link frowned

"Oh they existed, on my plane at least, to cause confusion...well wouldn't you question yourself if you saw an upside down pyramid?" Aeolious asked

"I suppose I would" Link laughed, "We should go and see Dew, he should know where it is"

Aelious and Link made their way to Scotland Yard, Link on his bike and Aeolious just above him and to the left in flight,

Dew was relieved but not surprised when he saw Link on the horizon,

"He has settled into the role of the Hero of Time well since we first met, I see Aeolious with him but why is the triangle not lit?" Dew asked

"Perhaps it's waiting for Aeolious to distract it with the devine beast Vah Medoh" Blaze said

He had returned to Scotland Yard not long after Link had ventured into the library to find Aeolious and fight off the phantom.

"Perhaps" Dew agreed

Link got off his bike and watched it vanish as he got to the doors into Scotland Yard. Aeolious landed and looked at Link with a tilt of the head,

"Yeah, Zelda is playing me like in the game, she can change my clothes anytime she wants or change my weapons, I trust her not to get too giddy though" Link told him, figers crossed behind his back

Aeolious giggled.

With that they ventured into the building and joined Dew and Blaze. Dew showed Link and Aeolious a map, a merging of the Garudo Desert and the Sahara,

"I don't see any pyramids" Aeolious commented

"Across it's top or bottom to us is a cobbled cross, however it's surrounded by quick stand, there are five switches, one centre, and one on either point of the cross. You're going to need an old map to find it...and a blower" Dew told them

"Where are we going to get one of them?" Link asked then he had a think, "Have I one in my inventory?"

At that moment a message came through the fax machine,

"Scrapper is keeping it safe" Blaze said, taking the note,

He then laughed at the look on Link' face,

"Where are we likely to find Scrapper?" Aeolious asked

"Rome but don't worry it's in this segment" Blaze said

Link and Aeolious travelled to Rome by bike and by wing, listing off all the tourist spots,

"It's got to be the Collesium" Link summerised

"What is a Collesium?" Aeolious asked

"It was a gladatorial ring" Link told him

When Link and Aeolious arrived at the Collesium it was all locked up, Aeolious acted as a distraction for the crowd now around him so Link could climb up and over the ancient wall. Once inside he made his way to the centre, where his master sword glowed.

"Would you like me to call Scrapper for you?" Came Blaze' voice

"Yes" Link said

Within less than a minute Scrapper appeared in the sky accompanied by his tune. Link knew he was about to get a barrage of abuse from this tin can but he afforded it a grin. He loved that tune.

"Master Short Pants, this is a surprise, I could have rusted over for all you care, what do you want?" He said

"I need my blower" Link said

"It's not _your_ blower though is it, it never was your blower you took it from the mine, our mine so it's my blower" Scrapper said

Link sighed and rolled his eyes,

"If you want to split hairs it's not yours either but seen as you've taken it upon yourself to babysit it, I would like to borrow it please"

"You'll have to do something for me...I'm always doing things for you" Scrapper said

"Alright, what is it?" Link asked

"Get rid of him!" He screeched with a point as a robotic pirate jumped down and cracked the ground beneath their feet,

Link ducked out of the way and started to back up as the robitic pirate came after him,

"Zelda, I need a thunderblade"

"How's that going to help?" Scrapper asked as they heard a pause sound, a screen switch and item selection,

"Shut up" Link said and kept well back, taking a bottle of water from is satchel and spraying the robotic pirate with it before embedding the thunderblade at its feet so it got shocked and crashed to the ground. Link then used the master sword to break it apart. It blew up into purple smoke, "Now can I use the blower?"

"Wrrrr...bleep, he was after me, but they're here for you" Scrapper said

Three Staldra landed at his feet,

"Too easy" Link grinned

He targeted the heads of each Staldra using his flute, then did a spin attack to destroy them all at once. Scrapper gave a robotic sigh,

"Alright Master Shortpants, have the blower" He said making it appear in his hands, "Where do you want it?"

"My inventory" Link said, he took the blower and held it up like he would in the game, "That never gets old" Link laughed

"Can I go now Master Shortpants?" Scrapper asked

"What about a thank you?" Link asked

"Like I needed your help" Scrapper laughed and with that he flew off

"Oh I hate that robot" Skyward Link' voice sighed from the master sword

"Right there with you" Link said

Link got back over the wall and grinned at Aeolious enjoying the attention as he flapped and posed,

"Time to go Aeolious" He called

Aeolious turned and winked as the ladies around him sighed,

"Sorry ladies, duty calls, another time perhaps"

He bowed and flew off,

Link found a quiet space and whistled for Aeolious to join him,

"All of the deserts are combined, I can port to the Desert Temple from OOT and hunt around for a robot...not quite as rude as Scrapper, and I can ask if they have a map from their time, because every desert from every game has been combined into one we should be able to locate the cross and put a beam there" Link told him

"I can fly on ahead, locate the robots" Aeolious said with and nod and with that he flew off

Link took out the flute and played the tune for the Desert Temple and un-noticed by anyone he disolved into yellow balls of light and flew away into the breeze.

Link reappeared by the Desert Temple and it wasn't long before Aeolious was by his side,

"There are a number of time crystals dotted about the place and broken robots, we could try a few" Aeolious suggested

Link nodded and followed Aeolious to the first crystal. He hit this with his sword and woke up a robot being cornered by two moblins with electrified weapons,

Aeolious whipped sand up into their eyes so Link could get to them while they were distracted, then once these were dealt with he and Aeolious smiled at the robot,

"Oh thank you! I thought you were coming to have a go too" The robot said

"Oh no, we're just looking for a map of the area" Aeolious said

"I have one of those, in fact I have two, here" The robot said handing Link the map

Link thanked him then hit the time crystal to go back to their present. He then look at the map,

"Can I place a beam on the cross Zelph?" Link called

"I can do that for you" Blaze called

With the beams of light in sight Link and Aeolious made their way over to the first part of the cross. They quickly realised on blowing away the first lot of sand from the cross that the cross was only big enough for Link to walk on,

"It's OK Link" Aeolious reassured

Link nodded and used the blower to find each switch, then once every switch had been activated the whole thing shuddered underfoot and the sand around entombing the upside down pyramid disappeared.

An entrance opened out for Link and Link ventured inside

The space was tight, the room he was in was dark. On calling for a torch he realised that the devine beast was now part of the structure, he had to break the walls around it to release it for Aeolious.

He found a map on the wall and realised what he had to do,

There were four rooms, and in each room was a pannel that needed to be activated by the Sheika Slate. He found a route into the first room, which was directly beneath him,

Here he found a heavy door and a broken path with quicksand beneath it, there were spikes coming out of the walls at short intervals and invisible rats at his feet.

He realised that with the chain opposite the door he'd have a set time to get to the pannel and used his Wolf senses to deal with the rats. Unfortunately though, at one point Link managed to catch his foot with the blade and he groaned in agony.

With no hearts to hand he had to shake off the pain and the throbbing in his foot to cross the room, avoid the traps and activate the first pannel.

Outside Aeolious smiled to see a wall come down, revealing part of the devine beast. He studdied it and realised he'd be able to board and ready the bird so that once it was free he'd be able to fly it without delay.

In the second room, which Link had to squeeze through a tight corridor full of trap doors to get to he found three Beamos and had to use them to activate four switches before destroying them without getting himself maimed at the same time. This was easier said than done, because as he was taking out one the other had a perfect aim.

On the second wall coming down Aeolious was able to reach part of the computer he needed to activate in order to get access to the codes he'd need to fly the devine beast,

"Who are you?" Came Revali' voice

"I am Aeolious, I am a Rito from the Adult Hero Time Line, it's time this Big Bird flew once more, Gannondolf, the thing that created Calamity Gannon has broken the forth wall into the world of the Link of Our Time, we need to reclaim the spirits of the Shattered Goddess and the devine beasts to distract Gannondolf" Aeolious said

"Commendable" Came Revali' voice, "I sense pride in your voice"

"I am proud...we also share the gale" Aeolious said

"Well then welcome aboard, if I can be of any help to you..."

In the third room Link had to race against a skeletal beast with a flag, this beast would create obsticals and send Link back to the start whenever he lost, he also realised that it was taking his life force with every failure.

Eventually Link got wise to it and beat it to the top to break down another wall.

This freed a wing of the devine beast.

Finally Link found himself in a room with three robotic pirates. He used stasis on one to distract the other two then tossed a bomb into the middle of them and blew it up. Repeating this cycle until they blew up into purple smoke.

Link then had to deal with archers.

There were several metal boxes lying around the room, some of which had explosives in them. He used magnisis on these to detonate the explosives on impact with the archers,

This rocked the devine beast and caused it to lash out,

"Careful Link!" Aeolious cried

Link hid and took out the rest using fire arrows.

A switch was revealed to Link but the ceiling was moving downward, he dived and hit the switch, breaking the last wall but the ceiling kept on closing in on him, Link had to hurry.

He took out his flute and ported to the Desert Temple again.

As Link materialised he saw the Devine beast rise into the sky and summoned his bike to return to the Castle of Hi-Range. From here he found his way back to Tokyo in time to see the devine beast' beam hit gannondolf and pin him and for the first triangle shard to return not just to the Tri-force in the sky but the ground too,

Gannondolf tried to fire the beam back but he couldn't,

Once free of the beam Gannondolf tried to destroy the barrier to the Sun Veil. It was here he realised that not only was the devine beast protecting it but Link had retrieved the first Goddess.

He cried out in anger,

"You won't be so lucky next time!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Veil of Ice**

Link made his way back to the Palace of Hi-Range after wishing Aeolious luck in his task of keeping Gandondolf from breaking the boarder protecting the Sun Veil and shattering the Triforce piece.

When Link arrived at the Palace walls however he realised there was a boarder around that now too and to get back into the Palace he'd have to return via the door he'd used to get into the Sun Veil.

"Can I even get back to the Sun Veil?" He asked himself

"Yo! Brother!" Borak called from just behind him,

"Hi Borak...I need to be in there" Link said with a point

"You'll have to use the entrance via Hyrule Caslte, linking to the gate in Hi-Range" Borak told him

"Well where's that?" Link asked

"Brazil, it's opposite Tokyo...or in this case beneath it, if Low-rule is in Tokyo then Hyrule castle is in Brazil, you don't have to venture out but that's where Hyrule Castle is now"

"That means I need to get past Ganondolf to get to it" Link said

"I'll help, getting past him is the easy bit, it's what's waiting for you in the Veil of Ice that isn't so easy to beat" Borak said

"Alright" Link grinned

"Hop on Brother" Borak told him

"Huh?" Link asked

"I'll meet you there" Borak told him

Link got onto Borak' back and Borak gave him a Goron lift, up and across to Low-Rule Castle. He screamed the whole way and then let out a statled cry as he landed feet first on the roof of a tower, then slid about twelve feet down to the edge of the tower.

As Link looked up Borak joined him, first, landing atop of the tower then rolling down to where Link was,

Together they rolled off the tower and landed in the trees before falling to the black lawn below.

As he lay there, Borak laughing away and brushing himself down Link was convinced Gandondolf or his minions would be on them any second...but they weren't,

"Why does that bother you?" Borak asked

"If that's not the real Ganodndolf and we're holding off another phantom...where is the real Ganondolf?" Link asked

Bathilda was standing atop of a fortress with a medallion in her hand, on the medallion was Ganondolf' face,

"Two more to go and that princess is ours" Bathilda said, "The Devine Beasts will be no match for Ganondolf when the three Goddesses have been fused with his armour"

Link and Borak made a great team trying to reach an area of the castle that was covered by the Boarder being protected my Va Medoh, Link used his sword on minions that approached while Borak just punched them over the walls. If he hadn't been concentrating so hard on where he was going he would have been laughing at this.

Eventually they managed to get round to a protected area,

Aeolious was stunned to see Link and Borak but knew not to draw attention to it. There had to be a good reason. When, what he thought to be the real Ganondolf looked over in this direction Aeolius used the devine beast to draw his attention back to him.

Link and Borak found a route into the castle via a broken window and had to fight off Knuckle Masters, these had gold and red armour and were a little tougher to fight off than the usual ones and like the minions could call for back up by slamming down the axe, however, in slamming down the axe Link and Borak devised a plan to make sure he couldn't make a sound. Borak would grab the axe and use it against the Knuckle Master.

With the Knuckle Master' beat Link and Borak ducked and dived their way around Low-Rule Castle, looking for the entrance to the tunnel network connecting it to Hyrule Castle.

They had to think of everything in reverse.

To get into the tunnel system Link had to merge with the wall and go through the crack in the door frame, then unlock it but he was still merged with the door when Borak swung it open and shut it again,

"Yo! Brother where'd you go?" Borak called

Something told him to turn around and so shocked by the image of a flat Link was Borak that Borak fell back and rolled down the stairs,

Link jumped out of the wall after him,

"Borak?" Link called, "Link Between Worlds" He said once he'd caught up with him at the bottom, now the top of Hyrule Castle,

"I know that game but I thought I'd flattened you" Borak said

Link laughed hard for a minute or two.

Once Link and Borak had composed themselves they made their way down towards the tunnel at the bottom of Hyrule Castle.

When they stopped to look above they found that the stairs they just climbed were upside down,

"Were we upside down the whole time or are we now upside down?" Borak asked

"Let's try not to think about this too hard" Link replied

Half way through the tunnel at the bottom of Hyrule Castle' stairs a wall came down and when Link and Borak stepped through and into the corridor Link and Blaze had ventured through with the gate one end and the rotating triangle at the other.

By the rotating triangle was Blaze,

"All is not as it seems" He said

"We only know of four Devine Beasts but there were five, my bike was a devine beast plus the other four but there are only three triangle segments" Link said

"There are four, the segment, within which is Low-Rule is in the centre, also a triangle" Blaze said

"I see" Link replied,

"The last could be I Tokyo or Brazil"

Blaze joined Link and Borak but he wouldn't let them venture beyond the next gate until all three of them were in white tunics,

"We're going to the Ice Veil, your next Goddess is within an ancient tomb in Finland, a tomb that has a gate said to be a link to the "Other" plane. It was broken on the Goddesses arrival, it's pieces scattered throughout the tomb, it's crawling with re-dead'"

Through the gate they venutred, Blaze on the back with Link on Link' bike and Borak rolling alongside. Their journey took them through Estonia, Russia and Canada before they finally reached Finland, where they were met by panicked residents and Yeti' and cold Zora's,

"Which way to the tomb and it's broken gate?" Link asked

"Which way to Vah Rudania?" Borak asked

"Left, right" A Zora said

"I'll go right, you go left Link" Borak said

They hi-fived each other and followed their guides, Link with a Yeti and Borak a Zora, towards the tomb and the devine beast,

Blaze accompanied Link,

"I'm surprised you didn't ask for my help in the last place Link, you don't want to get too cocky" Blaze told him

"I won't, I'll call you if I need you" Link said

They followed a path that narrowed into nothing and then through a forest with many large drops eiether side, then up and over a mountain. The trip took them two days in total and by the time Link caught his first glimpse of the tomb he was exhuasted.

It looked like a 100 foot alter with six pillars across the top and an ancient God calved into the roof they supported.

Link took a moment and then ventured into the tomb, leaving Blaze outside.

Within the tomb Link found a large space and five sets of stairs, one centre, that led to the smashed door, he realised the door was still there but there were four slates missing.

Before he could check this out however he had to deal with three re-deads that screamed from dark corners, freezing Link to the spot with fear,

"Fire gil!" Link called

"It's not in your inventory Link, the Yetis are from Twilight not OOT"

Link cried out and tried to get enough distance between them and him so he could opt for the fire arrows,

"Again, not in your inventory" Zelph said

"Link, listen!" Blaze called, "Get the three Re-Dead' to touch each other, then use stasis on them and use the flint by the entrance to start a fire, once you have that light a torch, light the room and fire your arrows through the flames to destroy the Re-Dead when the stasis wares off. You can use stasis because of your anscestor it's the items that aren't available"

Link used a pole to link all three Re-Dead' then used stasis on them, he then made a fire with the flint, lit the torch and the space and then used his normal arrows to destroy them.

He only had these arrows because Borak was in the same Tri with him and he knew it.

Now that they were dealt with he could make his way over to the door, each part missing had a painted coloured edge. He simply chose one and hoped for the best,

He followed the yellow path first and found himself void of light but surrounded by mirrors that required light. He also realised that some of the steps on the floor before him would give way to nothing,

"OK so I don't have light arrows...torch!" Link called, the torch from the other room appeared in his hand and he used it to see all around him, there were slanted tiles on the wall, "Got an idea" He said laying the torch down on the ground,

He took aim at the slanted tile so it tilted up and then once more until light poured in and onto the mirror above a slab that came down, as it did this the soft ground gave way and a Re-Dead slunked out but it also gave Link a platform now on which to tread,

he used his torch to make a fire arrow and used this to destroy the Re-Dead, he then jumped across to the slab and repeated this until he was in the next room, where waiting for him were two wizrobes. They fired everything at him from knuckle masters to poe ghosts, giving him light, then taking it away. To Link' shock hearts appeared above him and when he finally destroyed of the enemies he was down to just half a heart. As a chest appeared in the room he crashed to his knees unable to breathe,

"Hang on Link, I think you have a potion here and a fairy" Zelph called

"Save the fairy" Link said

A red potion appeared in his hand, which he drank two gulps of to replenish his hearts, these then vanished from above his head,

"They appear once you're in the danger zone" Zelph called, Link nodded and opened the chest to retrieve the first slab, "Call the Oocoo to bring you outside so you don't have to go back through those Re-Dead"

Link took out the Oocoo, which for once he was glad to see even if its face did still creep him out,

"Would you like to go outside?" It asked

"Yes but I don't want to come back in here" Link said

"Each area can be classed as a temple so I'll go to the next room you wish to leave" The Oocoo said

"I'll take that" Link said

The Oocoo warped Link outside and Link went back into the tomb to place the first slab he then ventured into the door with the green mark on it.

Here he found another long corridor but this one was flooded. Link looked up and saw a canoe on the ceiling, he shot this down with his arrows and got in,

Around the corner however he saw a blade swing down from the ceiling above,

"Oh my God! I'm never going to be able to stop in time!" Link cried, trying to stop the canoe

"Create an ice block Link!" Blaze called,

Link had to be really precise and freeze and place the ice block away from the boat. He didn't get it first time and luckily for Link as he returned to the start he didn't feel the pain of the blade. He did however lose three hearts.

This time he got the block but was then faced with movable spikes beneath the water's edge. Link used stasis on this to stop the spikes, affording him the chance to glide across, two more blades and a a swinging axe later he reached the other end and ventured into the room beyond it.

Here he was trapped in a web, with two spiders either side, somehow he had to get to get to a point where a drop wouldn't hurt before setting the web on fire, this would cause the spiders to drop upside down on the floor below and Link performed a finishing blow on them both before being picked up and tossed by one as a new web was spun by the other. Link had to do this two more times before they were destroyed and a chest was made available to him,

Link took the next slate and used the Oocoo to return to the entrance of the tomb,

"There're no jars anywhere Blaze, have you any hearts?" Link asked Blaze

Blaze smiled and handed him a whole bag of them,

Link took them gratefully until he glowed.

He placed the slate in and ventured through the door with the red line and here he found a corridor with metal obticles and flowing larva,

Link used the arrows to shoot down the water plant but quickly realised the metal platform he needed to reach would be hot too so he had to be quick and use the water plants to cool it enough for him to climb,

He then had to keep knocking down water plants along the obsticle path with a small amount of time and fight off fire bats at slugs and creatures that wanted to steal his tunic at the same time.

Once he'd reached the next room he found himself in a battle with a large lizard that breathed fire. There were bombs at odd angles of the room too and Link realised he needed the lizard to breathe fire on the bombs to set them off and bring down part of the ceiling onto his tail. This knocked him over and afforded Link the chance to slash away at the eye on his head, creating a triangle shape.

Link did this twice more to destroy it.

A chest was made available to him and he was able to take the third slate before using the Oocoo to return to the entrance of the tomb.

He placed this slate and chose the door with the blue line,

There was a massive drop and switches and various points, some to raise or lower water and others to remove bars from the door at the far end.

Link used the clawshot to reach the bottom and the metal boots for grip so he could use the item again to get out of the water. For the temperature in the tomb he could not remove his white tunic. It took some effort to release the door and get to the other side as creatures would appear with the raising and lowering of the water to try and take him down.

He was shot at and pulled at but somehow managed to get into the room beyond in one piece.

Here Link had to encounter two electric eels as the room flooded,

Link had to climb to block the water getting in and deal with the eels at the same time. This was no easy task and Link died four times before finally getting somewhere with them. Frustratingly for Link he only had two fairies in his inventory so meaning he had to do the water puzzle twice more.

With the eels dealt with the water subsided and a chest appeared. Link took the last slate and used the Oocoo to get back to the start of the tomb.

Link took more hearts from Blaze and a fairy before placing the slate and venturing through the door. On the other side of which Link found a combination of all four bossses he had just fought.

Luckily it looked far scarier than it was to beat, with so many elements it kind of did more damage to itself and Link made light work of it.

As it exploded into purple smoke Link retrieved the second shattered Goddess,

"Hero of your Time, heed my word, use the devine beasts as a distraction, Bathilda plans on using us to give the real Gannondolf our powers, the only way you'll be able to defeat him is if you have both Zelda and Hilda plus Hilda' tri-force"

With this Link was transported outside.

A giant scorpian stomped into view as he stepped away from the tomb,

"Yo! Brother! You should check this thing out!" Borak called, "Daruk' not bad either!"

"Can I get a Devine lift?" Link called

"Come aboard Brother!" Borak called

As Borak controlled Vah Rudania Link hid,

Then as the next Triforce piece apeared in the sky and on the ground and Gannondolf of Low-Rule tried to fight against this and the devine beast Link and Blaze snuck out and back into Low-Rule Castle, down the stairs of that and Hyrule and into the tunnel linking Hi-Range and the gate to the Ice Veil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Veil of Earth**

Within the corridor linking the Ice Veil with the Palace of Hi-Range stood the King. He looked more serious than usual Link thought,

"We have a problem" The King said

"What kind of problem?" Link asked

"There are creatures in the Deku Tree that can only be destroyed using the energy of a poe ghost" The King told Link

"What kind of creatures?" Link asked

"They are creatures of false light, we have received word from Nanna, while you were in the Veil of Ice, come with me, I'll show you what their sourses found" The King told Link

Link and Blaze followed The King into the banquet hall, now a throng of Palace officials and guards from Hi-Range. In the centre of the table was a hologram of the Great Deku Tree,

"He's been deformed from the inside" The King said before showing them pictures of the dungeon Link would now face, "These pictures were taken by one of the fairies before the winds picked up and drove all of Kokiri, Hylian kind and human within that segment undergound"

"How did they do that?" Blaze asked

"One of the countries in that segment built entire cities underground, working cities, incase of a nuclear War, those cities are now overcrowded but everyone' doing their best given the situation, it's dangerous above ground but you won't be able to get down there yourselves, the entrances are all sealed shut, oxygen comes through a filtration system" A guard told them

"Where is Colin?" Link asked

"He's being held by the last Goddess, he tried to fight the monsters himself, she saved him. He saw enough and left to help the Deku tree before the last seal was shut" The King told Link

"Was it out of courage or guilt and in that guilt he called on a certain amount of courage, which in any case isn't the right kind of courage, you should do something courageous because you feel it the right thing to do" Blaze said

"Link will know when he sees him" The King said

"How do we get hold of the poe essence?" Link asked

"They're housed in Low-rule in jars, in the cupboard in Princess Hilda' room" The guard told them

Link and Blaze looked at each other

Link changed into his BOTW outfit and with the use of the Sheika slate and runes he and Blaze made their way through the many corridors and hidden staircases of the Castle of Low-rule, up to Princess Hilda' room.

Here they found a 2D drawing of the princess in the wall at the far end of the room. Link creeped towards it and yelped when he was pulled into it.

While Link tried to get over the shock of being in a wall and only being able to side-glance at the Princess, Blaze hid them both with some wall art then hid from the guards that stormed in.

Once the guards had left he baracaded the door and searched for the poe jars.

He found them and released both Link and Hilda from the wall,

"Thank you for doing that" She said

"Why didn't you?" Blaze asked

"They're my guards, it would have looked suspicious. I hid in the wall because I thought you were Gannondolf' phantom" Hilda said

"So you're not on his side?" Blaze said

"Never, my Grandmother learned that lesson when our Tri-Force was restored"

"We need you" Blaze said

"I don't know where Zelda is" Hilda said

"Bathilda is waiting for us to retrieve the last Goddess so she can steal their energy and place it into the phantom outside. Gannondolf with the power of the three Goddesses, there're only three people and two items that could defeat him. Zelda, her light arrows and your staff within the forth Tri-Force piece, a magic close to his but not of his realm. We can use it against him" Blaze said

"The Tri-Force was sealed away, the same puzzle four times over but harder each time" Hilda said

"Hilda, my arrows will do some serious damage to the Deku tree" Link said

"Not if you don't pierce the bark" Hilda said, "Be careful. While you're out there I'll get to work on our Tri-Force"

Link nodded and he and Blaze left via her window, scaling the vines down to the bottom and then through the tunnel system to Hi-Range.

Link and Blaze were taken aback by the breeze as they found themselves in Wellington New Zealand upon driving through the last gate,

It was much stronger than usual, in fact Link and Blaze got blown off the bike and had to wrap themselves around a tree as his bike got tossed and wedged up in the branches,

"Oh my God!" Link exclaimed, "Zelda! My iron boots!"

The iron boots appeared and Link was able to stand, he then put Blaze in stasis and tied rocks to his shoes to ground him so that when the stasis wore off he didn't fly off.

"What're you going to do about your bike?" Blaze asked

"Haven't thought that far" Link said

Suddenly Link and Blaze were back in the corridor before the gate to the Wind Veil, Zelph had hit reset. Link and Blaze would jump through the gate this time without the bike. It worked but with Blaze' new footware and Link' iron boots it was a long treck to the Deku tree.

When the they got to Kokiri village they discovered the path leading to the Deku tree blocked by thorns. Link used the fire gil on it but though it cleared the path, it created a ring of fire around the tree, that water wouldn't put out.

Link had to create an ice block from a puddle and climb up and over the ring of fire to get into the Deku tree.

Link stood in the centre of the tree and looked up and down. Like in the game he could go either way, there were three floors up and then one floor down. There were also creatures at every turn.

Link climbed to the very top, fighting creatures along the way. He got thrown back and knocked off the wall a few times, narrowly missing the web blocking his fall to a lower level of the tree.

He'd pick himself up, eat a jelly heart and then climb again.

Through the door at the very top Link thought he was ready for anything until a creature came from the rocks in the room, it was the creature from BOTW,

"What are you doing here?" Link cried in question but then he was determined. This creature had gotten the better of him too many times, he used stasis on it then placed OOT bombs around it before shooting them with fire arrows to set them all off at once, turning the creature into dust, "That sorted you out"

Link went into the next room and frowned at his surroundings.

The room was empty,

Then he saw the eyes in the wall, he shot it and a flat rock like creature came for him and rolled around the room at the edges, creating sparks of electricity that knocked him off his feet.

He realised the sparks of electricity were going across the room in waves and as long as he jumped over them he could get in a shot with a bomb arrow.

He did this until the creature cracked and crumbled before Link used the Goron hammer on the remaining rock pieces to smash them up and enabled him to get out of the room.

He found himself back in the same space but on the other side,

He climbed down to the next level, being careful to avoid the creatures that had returned and ventured into the next room.

In this room things got dangerous very quick. For this creature was made of wood and he made spikes come out of the ground around Link so he couldn't get to him. Link couldn't use fire here or the whole tree would have caught alight. He had to play this creature' game until he could get close enough to get a shot in with the sword.

The creature cried out and the game started again only this time the spikes came down from the ceiling so Link had to watch for shadows.

This was harder and Link got speared in the ankles a few times.

He got the creature a second time,

This time a cage built istelf around Link and he was tormented by the creature until he could get a sot in.

With a screech the creature vanished and Link could venture into the next room.

Here the wood creature became wooden mosquitos that he had to bat away with his sheild while cutting away with the sword until there weren't any left and he could get back to the central area.

Once again he descended and ventured into the next room.

This room was dark and he had to rely on the rustling sounds to figure out what he was up against and then it hit him, literally.

A creature made of leaves but just chopping away at the leaves didn't do anything to it. Link had to be cleaver now,

"Link, Listen!" Came Blaze' voice, "You need to drown it! Head into the next room you'll find what you're looking for!"

So Link made a run for it into the next room and here he found an out of place fountain. He grabbed the Goron hammer and had at the pipes connecting to the fountain until he had a rush of water coming from all angles, out the door and into the room he just came from.

The creature screeched and try to toxify the water but fazed out before it could get anywhere.

A fizzling noise made Link realise he had the creature in this room too and he went back into the central area.

There was no platform or ledge beyond this door and with one foot forward Link tumbled into web by the entrance and down to the lower portion of the tree.

Here he was set upon by the light creature,

Link used the shadow arrows on the creature, then as it disappeared temporarily he had to put the arrow in stasis and grab it before it could pierce the tree.

He had to repeat this about a dozen times, all the while being burned by the creature of light.

Once this was dealt with a fire broke out in the middle of another web and he fell once again to a lower level in the tree.

As he climbed out of the purple water at the bottom he heard a whisper,

"Chosen Hero, face thy fears"

Link cracked his kneck and his knuckles, took out his sword and ventured through the door to the last room.

Here he found Colin trapped in a spiked cage,

Link went to him and a ring of fire seperated them. Then he heard his own voice and turned to face his shadow.

This was his hardest battle yet,

In OOT, if you changed the weapon, Shadow Link still had the weapon he started with. This one just copied everything to the letter,

"Link! Listen!" Came Blaze' voice, "Use colin to distract him!"

Link realised Colin had shiny armour. He used his sheild to reflect the light of the flames onto Colin' armour and then Colin reflected it into the shadow Link' eyes by shifting slightly,

This gave Link the chance to destroy the shadow Link. They repeated this three times before Link used the finishing blow from Twilight. Having poe ghost energy on OOT arrows he could.

The Goddess allowed Link and Colin time to speak,

"It was up to me to put things right and I'm sad I needed your help Link but I've learned that it's OK to ask for help once in a while. I can do that and still be brave in my own way, find courage when I need it for the right reasons. I'm sorry I cost you Zelda" Colin said

Link laughed.

The last piece of the Tri-Force appeared only for all three to be sucked into the body of the Ganondolf Phantom when Bathilda arrived with the medallion.

Link wasn't playing ball though. He had his plan now and he was going to follow it to the letter. It was time to find Zelda!

His shattered Princess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Link' Worth**

Link ducked out of sight as Ganondolf was being fully revived and along with Blaze went back into Lowrule Castle, back down the stairs and through the tunnels until he was back in Hi-Range,

"That Low Rule Castle is a folly, like Ganondolf was until just now" Link said, "He's about to realise this when we tries to enter for cover and he will once I've activated the statues to release "Our Distraction" then I need to find the real Low-Rule Castle so that's in the realm of the Failed Hero Time Line"

"You believe that's where Zelph is being held?" The King asked

"If Hilda' hologram is to be believed then yes" Link said

"Very well, then let's begin, Link you are going to need to travel back in time by three days" The King said

"But I've been gone weeks" Link said

"Time works differently in the central triangle, the Veil of Shadows if you go back three days then Earth still looks like Earth"

"Go back in time by three days now and activate each statue, using the harp from Skyward Sword" Blaze told Link

Link nodded his head,

"Hear that Zelph?" He asked

In Link' hand appeared his wooden ocorina and played the song of time backwards.

Everything merged and changed and Link found himself on the floor in the same room only the room was empty now,

Without delay Link got up and ran.

Link went out into the garden and used the still active portal to get to the Deku Tree, he then ran through Kokiri, climbed the vines to the lost wood and fought hard to remember the route to the statue that housed the first great fairy,

Once there Link found a familiar looking light circle,

When he stood on it circles of light fload around and Link had a hard time at first keeping up with it as he played the harp that appeared in his hand,

Once he had it he was surprised when nothing happened with the statue.

Link then got a shock when Skyward Link appeared behind him and grabbed him into another realm.

In this realm Link found himself everything looked etherial, it was a crater and had a giant log going across it,

On one side of the log was a knuckle master,

"Link, can you hear me?" Came the voice of Skyward Link

"I can hear you, but where am I?" Link called out

"You are in the realm of worth, if you can knock off that knuckle master without falling you will be able to activate the first part of the creature from the statue"

Link nodded,

"If I fall here do I die?" He asked

"No" Came the reply, "But you'll increase the number of knuckle masters"

Link nodded and took a step onto the log,

What Link didn't expect was for the log to start moving from under his feet, within seconds he was down but he didn't fall. Link crawled instead until he was right by the knuckle master,

Link grabbed at his ankle but fell with him with a scream.

Link appeared in the centre this time with a knuckle master either end.

Thinking on his feet he used his beetle to pick up a bomb nearby and dropped it on the head of the knuckle master to his left and all the while walking on the spot like the log were but a treadmill. He used the beatle again on the nuckle master to the right.

With both knocked off he thought he was safe but he celebrated too soon and fell.

This time he appeared on the other side of the crater, behind the first knuckle master, the second was back where it started but the third knuckle master was in the middle.

Link climbed the knuckle master in front of him and jump onto the one in the middle but lost his footing and went down.

Link growled at this and deliberately jumped off this time so he'd have enough knuckle masters to make it across the log.

It worked this time and as he reached the other side of the crater he watched 5 knuckle master' topple into the crater below.

A light engulfed Link.

Link returned to the statue housing the first Great Fairy. He raised the harp up and the statue was activated.

A light shot out of the crown, up into the sky and disappeared.

Link now fast travelled to the statue within the volcano, quickly changing into his red tunic on arrival. He used the eye of truth to make his way across to the statue and the circle of light.

He played the tune and was then grabbed into another portion of the Realm of Worth.

Link now found himself in a desert and an even larger crater lay before him, and a tight rope,

"Oh no" Link sighed, waiting for a knukle master or a Goblin to appear,

"Link!" Came the voice of Shade Link

"Jesus!" Link exclaimed

"The desert can be hot" Came the voice of Shade Link, "Get across without getting burnt"

This was easier said than done, crossing the rope was no easy task but he couldn't take his time because the second he put a foot on it a fire started to the right and worked it's way across the the rope and then followed the rope itself.

Link dropped but his eyes widened when he realised that the rope wasn't repaired,

Now he needed to be extra cautious.

Once he got to the unsinged part of the rope the fire started again until part of the rope snapped and Link fell with a scream.

Link looked at the rope carefully and then all around him,

"Get across without getting burnt, you never said I had to use the rope to do it!" He exclaimed

Link looked around until he found some bombs up high and he used the beetle to grab them and used them to break down rocks until one big enough acted as a bridge for him and he simply ran across, avoiding the fire.

There was a bright light

The second staue was activated upon Link' return. He soon discovered he had to wait for the light to disappear up into the sky before he could fast travel onto the third statue in the desert. Once again he found a light circle and he played the harp and once again Link was transported to the Realm of Worth.

This time Link found himself in Faron Temple only there weren't any walkways, they were all ropes and the ropes were at different heights. There were ledges too.

"You know what to do Link" Came the voice of his father

"Uh huh!" Link called and he took a run and jump at the first rope.

As he jumped a goblin appeared on the rope above, trying to kick him off as he swung.

Naturally Link lost his grip and dropped.

The next time Link jumped he started to climb up so the goblin had to appear below and Link could kick him off or shake him.

Once he'd dealt with the goblin he shimmied down and started to swing on the rope, towards a ledge.

One he was sure he had enough momentum he jumped and landed in painfully. He couldn't die here but his body back at the sight of the statue could still get hurt.

Link got up and took a breath but before he could jump to the next rope a goblin was on him. Somehow though Link managed to get the better of it and over the goblin went into the crater below.

Link took his chance before he could get attacked again and jumped for the next rope.

Again he climbed to the top, kicked and shook the goblin that tried to attack him off the rope, shimmied down and swung for the next ledge.

The last challenge he faced was that the the rock the last rope was hanging down from was cracked right actoss the middle and any weight would cause it to come crashing.

Link fired an arrow at it so that the rock would crumble.

The rope still hug but barely and the rock falling had created a ledge, Link timed it just right, grabbed the rope, landed on the ledge and then jumped once more, grabbing the edge of the other side of the crater with his bare hands and with difficulty he pulled himself up.

There was a bright light.

Link wanted to cry for his injuries as he returned to this statue, not only did he have cuts and grazes he'd been pinched my scorpians too.

As the statue was being activated and the light disappeared into the sky he drank some potion.

Next he whistled for his loft wing, which swooped down, picked him up and carried him to skyloft where the last statue sat.

Once again he found a circle of light, he played the harp and found himself transported to the Realm of Worth.

This time Link appeared on a sky-course with obsticals on ledges and flags and rings he had to fly through on the loft wing.

"You're on the home stretch Link, I promise but you must find Zelda before you change everything so you can be there to greet her and she knows what to do" Came the voice of Twilight Link

"I understand" Link said

He jumped, whistled for his loftwing and began the course. He flew through the first few rings with ease but soon found himself knocked off course by birds firing rocks his way. He flew round and began again. This time he got the hang of flying the loftwing and he reach the first part of the course.

"You have one minute to capture 15 or more insects" Came a voice and a net appeared in Link' hand.

This was harder than Link thought because as he soon discovered the voice wanted one of each type of insect.

Eventually get got it and was granted goggles.

He jumped and whistled for his loftwing, avoided rocks and rain now and landed on the next part of the course.

This was a giant tank full of pipes.

"Drain the water, redirect it and fill it up again, if you get it right you'll have an exit made available to you"

Link nodded and dived, turning pipes and making things worse, adding oil, taking oil away, pumping in more water instead of draining it, releasing eels and foam. Link was getting very stressed out but eventually he regrouped, drained the water, redirected it and escaped.

Once again he jumped, whistled, dogged rocks, rain and now lightening to get to the next part of the course.

This time he had beams to cross over larva, all the while a dragon flew through, over and under said beams in a bid to distract him.

Oddly enough this one was the easiest of the tasks so far. He realised if he posed no threat the dragon didn't really care all that much,

Link got to the other end of the course, jumped, whistled for his loftwing and dodged, rocks, rain, lightening and twisters to the last part of the course.

There were three triangles floating around and each had a different power. Link used his sheild to bat against them and cracked the triangles. He did this three times and destroyed them.

Far below in the veil of Shadows the three Goddesses left Gandondolf, making him mortal again. Bathilda raged.

"How!? It's just not possible!"

Link found himself back at the statue as it was activated and the light shot up into the sky. As Link made his way back to the palace of Hi-Range and over to the realm of the failed hero Time Line four lights rained dow from the sky, three of which were taken by the three Goddesses and a beast was created. That started to attack Ganondolf and his followers as well as drain him.

Link found the castle, merged with the wall and made his way to lowrule to meet Zelda as she appeared in the tower of Low-Rule castle.

He even heard his own cry and watched everything change from the view of the tower window,

"Wow! I did that?"

"Link!" Zelph cried, grabbing him from behind as she appeared,

He turned and hugged her. He then explained everything he needed her to do,

"We have pleanty of time to catch up, honestly"

For three days Link and Zelph talked about everything they had seen in the last few months, from when he left Japan on Aeolious to now.

Once thre three days was up Hilda entered the room with the dark Tri-force,

"You're going to need this" She said,

"We're going to need you too" Zelph said

The three of them made their way out of Low-Rule, through the palace of Hi-Range and through the Low-Rule hologram.

Link and Ganondolf met, had the breifest of exchanged and fought hard.

He was strong but Link was stronger and with a final blow he brought about Ganondolf' end and just to make sure he couldn't come back in his lifetime Zelda, the Goddesses, Hilda and the Devine Beasts all used their unique powers to seal him away before the power Bathilda had used backfired and she blew away in the breeze.

 **10 Years Later,**

Link' son, Li Young was standing in the courtyard of the Palace of Hi-Range, looking up at Link I awe,

"I can't be Zelda' knight and her husband, she'll always be special to me but you are special too, one day Ganon or his descendent will be released once again, the Godess will have a new face, the face will be of your Princess, you must protect her and this kingdome we hide from the world in secret and after everything I just told you, I think you'll agree this is the best if not only option we Hylian have

 **The End**


End file.
